Nuestro regreso: Los ecos del pasado en el presente
by Panzermig
Summary: ONESHOT-Transformers RID/IDW: 70 años han pasado desde aquella vez...ahora regresamos con la frente en alto y reunirnos con los que conocimos y compartimos, nosotros les mostraremos a ustedes lo que fue nuestro hogar...


_ **Conmemorando el 70 aniversario del Dia-D junto a los transformers**_

**Lo terminé de escribir el miercoles, y estaba ya en proceso de revision de beta pero no se cuando me lo daria, asi que, lo subo sin revision de beta y si hay algun errorcillo pues...lo siento ^^U**

**No sabía que titulo ponerle asi que le puse ese, esta largo el unico capitulo pero con las canciones que andaba escuchando obviamente me iba a emocionar demasiado (y eso que no puse Band of Brothers...), ahí encontraran 2 cositas extras que le puse al corto, espero que les guste :)**

**Dedicado a todos los soldados caidos y a los veteranos de la gran contienda que cambió el transcurso de la guerra y de la historia. En el 70 aniversario de la Operación Overlord, Normandia - Francia.**

_¡Soldados, marinos y aviadores de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Aliada!_

_Están a punto de embarcarse en la Gran Cruzada, hacia la que hemos empleado todas nuestras energías durante muchos meses. Los ojos del mundo los contemplan. Las esperanzas y las plegarias de las gentes amantes de la libertad en cualquier lugar marchan con ustedes. En compañía de nuestros valientes aliados y nuestros hermanos en armas en otros Frentes, van a conseguir la destrucción de la máquina de guerra alemana, la eliminación de la tiranía nazi sobre los pueblos oprimidos de Europa, y la seguridad para todos nosotros en un mundo libre._

_Su tarea no será fácil. Su enemigo está bien entrenado, bien equipado y curtido en el combate. Luchara de forma despiadada._

_Pero esto es 1944. Muchas cosas han ocurrido desde los triunfos nazis de 1940-1941. Las Naciones Unidas han infligido a los alemanes grandes derrotas, en combate abierto, hombre a hombre. Nuestra ofensiva aérea ha reducido seriamente su fuerza en el aire y su capacidad para continuar la guerra en tierra. Nuestros frentes en casa nos han dado una superioridad abrumadora en armas y municiones de guerra y han puesto a nuestra disposición grandes reservas de hombres entrenados. ¡La marea ha cambiado! ¡Los hombres libres del mundo marchan juntos hacia la Victoria!_

_Tengo plena confianza en su valor, devoción por el deber y habilidad en combate. ¡No aceptaremos otra cosa que no sea la victoria total!_

_Buena suerte, e imploremos todos las bendiciones de Dios Todopoderoso sobre esta gran y noble misión._

_Firmado de puño y letra:_

_Dwight Eisenhower  
-_

Estaban ya a un día de que llegase el día más esperado para los muchachos de la división, estaban emocionados y al mismo tiempo tenían algo de sentimientos encontrados, se habían preparado después de que Megatron les había dado el permiso correspondiente para volver a la Tierra. Optimus estaba contento de ver que Megatron había sido bueno en darles una enorme oportunidad.

Faltaba poco ya para poder ir a Francia, y recordar el pasado esta vez todos juntos, vestidos con sus uniformes, a pesar de que algunos no estuvieron presentes en ese lugar, aun así participarían y entenderían lo que habían sentido los demás al estar ahí. Habían hecho ya un mapa de los lugares que irían después de haber ido al punto de partida de Inglaterra. Trataban de mantener su postura en los días anteriores para no mostrar su enorme emoción a pesar de los demás de la nave ya estaban al tanto de eso, algunos sabían por el diario del líder de la división y otros se habían enterado por los que conocían las historias. ¿Podría Shadowblaster contarles algo de eso antes o durante el viaje?

Megatron los veía ir y venir, no quería decir nada, sabiendo que él no entendería la emoción de los jóvenes que pasaban corriendo con alguno de sus uniformes que querían componer, lavar o tenerlo listo para ese día, querían lucir sus uniformes como si estuvieran nuevos a pesar de que ya tenía un uso enorme. Hicieron de todo con tal de que estos volvieran a su estado normal.

Shadowblaster, Lockburn y Ludwing eran los más nerviosos, volverían al lugar otra vez y no sabrían que encontrarían ahí, a pesar de que ya sabían en que había parado todo mucho tiempo después, encontrarían a sus amigos y quizás alguno que estuvo al mando con ellos y sabían que no iban a verlos como los jóvenes soldados que eran en aquella época, un sentimiento melancólico les había entrado a los tres, que hablaban de eso cuando podían ya fuera en el bar de Swerve o en el lugar más alejado de la nave y del cual era silencioso y poco visitado. Los tres sentados en el suelo conversando casi bajo y a veces algo alto de lo que aun recordaban y de las ansias y el miedo que les entraba al volver al lugar donde conocieron la muerte y el miedo por primera vez a pesar de que ya habían peleado años atrás.

-Saben, estoy nervioso y al mismo tiempo de que llegue ese día – Shadowblaster habló, estando en su forma humana mientras miraba la enorme ventana, notando su reflejo –

-Qué día, ¿hm? – Ludwing volteó a verlo, haciendo una pequeña mueca inocente para luego hacer una suave sonrisa a su hermano _"mein bruder"_ como le decía Shadow de cariño.

-Tu sabes, Lud – Shadow habló en forma de susurro suave.

-¿Estas nervioso? – Lockburn volteó a verlo –Sabes a que me refiero, han pasado ya 70 años...bueno, van a pasar 70 años –

El Decepticon solo pudo hacer una sonrisa algo triste mientras bajaba la mirada –Nervioso, alegre, triste, y asustado – Suspiró profundamente – No sé qué veré ahí, ustedes tal vez han ido ya ahí a ver lo que sucede en los aniversarios anteriores, yo…no –

-Vamos bruder, tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien, estaremos ahora juntos, tú, yo, Lockburn, los demás, será inolvidable, y más ahora que estás tú de nuevo con nosotros – Ludwing se había acercado y rodeado con un brazo a su mejor amigo mientras le sonreía.

-Es verdad, Shadow, fuimos ahí solo una vez pero, no fue lo mismo sin ti, no estuvimos ahí mucho tiempo porque nos recordábamos de todo y eso nos dolía –Lockburn suspiró mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su mejor amigo –Nosotros siempre estaremos felices de que hayas vuelto y la verdad es que, agradezco que Megatron haya hecho esto, de revivirte a como pudiera, sé que se tardó y todo pero la espera valió la pena –

-Yo…lo sé, al menos puedo estar otra vez con ustedes – Shadowblaster sonrió, abrazando a sus 2 mejores amigos con fuerza, no quería dejarlos ir y más ahora que estaban juntos otra vez. –Saben, Max vendrá con nosotros le había prometido que iría el día en que volviéramos a casa y, ahora que volveremos pues vendrá –

-Bruder, todos quieren ir, ¿Qué hiciste eh? –

-Hmm, bueno, ellos me pidieron que contara alguna historia, les conté las mejores partes en donde los tres estuvimos peleando hombro a hombro, espalda con espalda, donde estuvimos a punto de morir y cuando estábamos tranquilos alejados del frente y disfrutábamos de los mejores momentos en forma pacífica –

-Wow, ¿Contaste todo eso? – Ludwing lo miró otra vez –

-Sí, lo hice – sonríe – no fue fácil contarlo, ¿Saben? Habían ocasiones en los que no era un buen día y recordaba cada momento como si hubiera sido ayer, simplemente a veces no podía terminar de contarlos porque o lloraba o simplemente dejaba ahí todo y ya no decía nada más, ellos lo comprendían, mas Rung y Max –

-¿Megatron sabe de todo eso? – Lockburn fue quien habló esta vez.

-No, no lo sabe todo, tal vez si volvemos a juntarnos y dedicarle un día entero, tal vez me pregunte y pueda contarle, quizás esta vez no duela demasiado ahora que estamos todos juntos, de todas formas, creador será paciente si me pongo así sabiendo que aun ese problema en mi procesador seguirá ahí de por vida –

-No es un problema, bruder, es solo algo que poco a poco fue llegando ahí durante la guerra y nos dejó así, cansados de todo, fue una larga guerra, hermano, una larga guerra –

-De no haber sido por esa guerra, no nos hubiéramos conocido, Lud, y no estuviéramos compartiendo todo esto de nuevo como veteranos que somos –

-¿Veteranos? ¡Volvimos a la vida desde que activaste la división otra vez! – Ludwing rio y luego volvió a su expresión tranquila y pasiva – Herr Mariscal estará orgulloso de esto, ¿Sabes? Seguimos juntos, la división se mantiene unida aunque fastidiemos a Valera pero, estamos juntos y volveremos allá juntos, esta vez no me lanzaré de un avión casi en llamas, o tú y Lock desembarcando en la playa a las 6 de la mañana en un lugar lleno de ametralladoras –

Los tres se miraron fijamente y rieron hasta que volvieron a estar callados y mirando la ventana, viendo más allá de ella, el oscuro espacio y los tenues brillos de algunas estrellas lejanas. Mantuvieron sus sonrisas hasta que Shadowblaster decidió abrazar a ambos de nuevo y tararear en bajo alguna canción que había escuchado en los días en que estuvieron en Inglaterra preparándose para La Gran Cruzada, aún estaban juntos en esos días hasta que fue una semana antes del Día-D en que llamaron a Ludwing para que este sustituyera a uno de los paracaidistas. No estuvieron de acuerdo, pero luego lo aceptaron. Los tres cerraron los ojos mientras su líder continuaba tarareando, se acomodaron en los hombros de este mientras él seguía, ambos sonrieron, el minicon desactivó sus ópticos con una sonrisa plena, el alemán tenía sus ojos cerrados con una sonrisa tan tranquila que daba la impresión de que dormía.

Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que al final Shadow dejó de cantar, los miró uno a uno, y sonrió al ver las tranquilas expresiones de sus mejores amigos, extrañaba ya eso, habían pasado muchos años, los separaron casi a finales de la guerra y no pudo saber más de ellos y si iban a sobrevivir, las únicas dos cosas que habían pasado por su mente mientras agonizaba antes de morir. Ahora olvidaba eso, lo había visto ya por sí mismo de que habían sobrevivido, primero encontró a Schereiber, Pathfinder, Poldek y Mietek en el bar de Blurr cuando este le dijo que habían unos Decepticons que lo buscaban, sonrió al recordarse de ese día en que celebraron juntos a pesar de que la división no estaba reunida del todo, recordó también la ayuda que dieron a los demás con el enfrentamiento contra Shockwave, el día en que hicieron otra vez una Blitzkrieg. Luego recordó el día en que todos estaban reunidos, el día en que volvió a ver a sus amigos y lloró triste y emocionado al verlos, los abrazó con fuerza, como si no los hubiera visto en millones de años, ese día volvían a estar juntos.

Los tres se movieron después, caminaron por los pasillos de la nave, saludando a uno que otro transformer que pasaba por ahí y teniendo cuidado de no pisarlos por accidente, hablaron de varias cosas y luego se despidieron y tomaron caminos distintos para ir a hacer sus quehaceres, Shadow se detuvo y volteó a verlos mientras los otros dos se iban, sonrió de forma suave y se transformó en su modo robot, caminó de forma lenta mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, iría a la sala de mando para hablar con Galvatron, no quería que ese tipo le arruinara el día, trataría de convencerlo para un cese al fuego de forma temporal.

-Ah vamos doc., déjame ir también, soy parte de la división, haré lo que me pidas pero por favor, déjame ir – Valera estaba que ya quería ponerse de rodillas para pedirle a Ratchet que lo dejase ir. Al menos Schereiber y los demás no estaban ahí para verlo, de lo contrario, estarían como siempre armándole burlas.

-No empieces chico, ya te había dicho que no…-Ratchet volteó a verlo y casi se sorprendió de ver a su aprendiz tirado en el suelo mientras lo miraba con cara de cachorro a medio morir –¡Hey! ¡No me vengas con eso! Es que ¡¿Acaso esa cara la hacen todos tus amigos?! –

El medico se giró para no verlo otra vez, sabiendo que tarde o temprano iba a sucumbir por la cara que el tanquista ruso le estaba haciendo, suspiró pesadamente y luego dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, dejando sus herramientas en la mesa y volviendo a verlo.

-Está bien, Valera, puedes ir, puedes volver allá – El médico le sonrió al ver la expresión de su joven aprendiz que se levantaba de forma rápida y gritaba de emoción, le estrecho la mano antes de que el tanquista se retirara corriendo para ir a prepararse. Sabía bien que su uniforme ya estaba listo, lo único que necesitaba era el pase para ir. –Jóvenes – Dijo y luego rio mientras volvía con su quehacer.

Ese día durante la tarde y noche el pequeño grupo se preparaban, partirían el día 5 por la noche para estar en Saint Marie Du Mont en la madrugada, lugar donde Ludwing había llegado primero, luego partirían a Saint Mere Eglise y luego a Omaha, donde Shadow y Lockburn habían llegado desde el mar y por ultimo irían a Carentan donde Schereiber tenía su división de Panzers junto con Wittman.

Mientras se preparaban, habían dejado algunas notitas en algunas habitaciones, era para los que podrían ir, entre ellos Cyclonus, Tailgate, Chromedome; único motivo para poder sacarlo al menos un rato de su habitación, Swerve, Megatron y Optimus. Los demás se quedarían en la nave. Durante la tarde pasaban cantando una canción de la Aerotransportada que Ludwing les había enseñado, caminaban cantando, ayudaban cantando o limpiaban cantando. Estaban muy animados.

Algunos escuchaban el canto, no entendían por qué lo cantaban y más la letra de esta canción, mencionaban siempre a un soldado que saltaba de un avión y terminaba muriendo al llegar a tierra de una manera inesperada y dolorosa, le restaron atención hasta que la división llego al bar de Swerve y la cantaron ya por última vez todos juntos mientras celebraban, habían visto marcas de pintura en las caras de estos como si de verdad fueran a la guerra otra vez, se divertían viendo como el grupo celebraba, era una manera distinta y rara que dudaban que en Cybertron se viera, mucho menos en la nave.

El Dia-5 había llegado, y la mayoría estaba en sus quehaceres mientras el grupo más los que iban se preparaban para el viaje, estaban emocionados por ir, el grupo se encontraba cerrado en la sala de juntas de la nave, habían colocado un enorme rotulo de "Ocupado" ya que estos se estaban vistiendo para estar presentables, hablaban de lo que harían al llegar y de lo que harían luego cuando llegasen a Alemania, Impactor se quedaría con ellos, le agradaba estar con los chicos.

Habían colocado un espejo en el interior de la sala, para ver cómo se veían los que ya estaban por terminar de vestirse, y solo tenían que arreglarse alguna insignia o alguna condecoración, alguno se alegraba de ver el parche de la división en el hombro izquierdo debajo del rango que poseían, mientras que en el hombro derecho se encontraba el parche original del ejercito al cual pertenecieron.

Schereiber se había acomodado su birrete luego de haberse arreglado el flequillo que poseía, la mayoría de tanquistas poseía un flequillo sin importar de qué lado lo tuviesen, según decían era para que las chicas se les acercaran y se enamoraran de ellos con solo verlos. El tanquista alemán sonrió luego de colocarse los auriculares y el comunicador al cuello y sus goggles a la cabeza teniendo cuidado con su birrete, allá podría sacar el King Tiger que Tarn le había dado, estará muy emocionado al ver como el pequeño cubo se desglosaba y se convertiría en un King Tiger, como lo es su modo alterno vehículo. Estaba veliz de ver como se veía con su traje, hacía tiempo que no se lo colocaba, era un uniforme negro con algunas orillas blancas con algunos parches en el cuello con el rango y al ejercito al que pertenecía, el tanquista sonrió y luego se fue a acomodar en una silla mientras esperaba a los demás.

El siguiente fue Pathfinder, quien portaba un uniforme casi similar al de Schereiber, solo que este era verde-gris que portaba el símbolo de la Wehrmacht, era un oficial. Su uniforme lucía limpio al igual que sus botas a las rodillas, se colocó los guantes y luego hizo alguna que otra mueca y luego colocarse el kepi color negro con algunos adornos plateados que formaban parte de este y el símbolo plateado al centro. En su chaqueta había una pequeña banderilla que formaba parte del botón unido a la chaqueta misma y algunos parches de rango y el símbolo de la Wehrmacht en el cuello de esta. Sonrió al verse y luego se fue a sentar a lado de Schereiber y a hablar de cualquier cosa mientras tanto.

Después fue Sussmuth, el soldado de las SS encargado a veces de los lanzallamas, portaba un uniforme negro y en el cuello las orillas de color blanco, los parches de rango y el símbolo de las SS tanto en el cuello como en el casco que se lo había acomodado, luego de arreglarse el flequillo para que este no se viera tan pronunciado como el de Schereiber. Si alguien los viera fijamente, hasta pensarían que fuesen hermanos gemelos, ambos eran rubios y poseían flequillo, aunque el de Schereiber era más pronunciado y más largo. Se acomodó el casco y luego se fue a sentar, no sin antes arreglarse el cinturón de hebilla plateada que decía _"Gott mit uns" _que significa Dios con nosotros.

Los siguientes fueron Poldek y Mietek, estos portaban uniformes simples, eran de la resistencia, no pertenecieron a ningún ejército y fueron ayudados por Pathfinder y Schereiber cuando estuvieron en Polonia, eran los únicos dos que no poseían algún uniforme, llevaban un símbolo que era de la antigua resistencia y el símbolo de la división, se acomodaron algunas partes de la ropa para luego hacerse señas con el pulgar de que habían quedado bien, se acomodaron el cabello luego y luego se fueron a sentar con los demás para charlar.

El turno fue para Valera, el único tanquista ruso entre todos, se había parado frente al espejo, primero lucía un saco enorme de algodón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se miró varias veces y decidió quitárselo, sabía que haría algo de frio pero no tanto como en Rusia, volvió de nuevo al espejo ahora con una capa que le cubría una parte del hombro izquierdo, se acomodó el gorro jalando las dos lenguas de los costados para ajustárselo mejor, al igual que el comunicador al cuello, luego se compuso las mangas ya que las tenía algo arremangadas y por último el cinturón y los botines, amarrándoselos bien. Volvió a mirarse y sonrió, había olvidado como se sentía verse con el uniforme otra vez, luego se retiró para ir a sentarse con los demás.

Después llegaron los tres soldados, aunque Lockburn solo se tuvo que ver una vez al espejo, para ver si la pintura de su armadura estuviera impecable y reluciente después de la pulida que le había dado, se sentía feliz; retrocedió para dejar espacio a sus dos mejores amigos, Ludwing portaba un uniforme de oficial alemán, a pesar de que había combatido a lado de los americanos, había decidido colocarse el uniforme, quitando el parche de la Wehrmacht en el hombro y colocando el símbolo de la Big Red One; compañía a la que él se había unido. En su uniforme portaba una pequeña condecoración por lo que había hecho en el frente ruso, cuando aún se encontraba ahí a lado de los alemanes. Sonrió firmemente y luego hizo un saludo al acomodarse su kepi, volvía a tener su rango de _"Obersturmbahnführer"_ a pesar de que ese título ya no lo poseía desde su traición. Cuando llegase a Omaha y participar en la invasión, utilizaría su uniforme de soldado americano, para pelear a lado de su hermano.

Por otra parte, Shadow se había mantenido quieto, luego de acomodarse el birrete a pesar de tener el cabello un poco largo que esta vez estaba amarrado con media cola; y la chaqueta, esta vez estaba usando su uniforme de gala, la chaqueta era de color café oscuro al igual que sus botines que esta vez no estaban siendo semi-protegidas con las polainas que habitualmente usaba. Su pantalón color café claro y una pequeña cinta de cuero en su pierna derecha justo en la pantorrilla donde cargaba su cajita metálica donde portaba cada medalla que le daban. Se acomodó con cuidado la Cruz de Hierro que Ludwing le había dado de forma póstuma, ahora colgaba al cuello con el listón rojo, blanco y negro. Miró detenidamente su uniforme, la última vez que se lo había colocado de forma reciente había sido cuando lo habían dejado salir con los demás cuando habían tomado holoformas, el día en que le habían devuelto su preciada medalla y los recuerdos perdidos. Observo la Medalla de Honor que le habían dado y ahora estaba en el pecho en uno de los bolsillos, luego los dos parches de la Big Red One y su división, abajo estaba el parche de rango, seguiría siendo sargento, sonrió suavemente y se reunió con los demás junto con Ludwing y Lockburn. Hablaron de todo un poco y luego brindaron al sacar una botella de Whisky y pequeños vasos. Era como una pequeña reunión de veteranos.

Había llegado ya el día 5, siendo ya las 11 de la noche y esta vez ya estaban todos preparados, Astrotrain sería quien los llevaría hacia Francia luego de que el portal fuera abierto. El grupo estaba ya en su forma humana, llevando una mochila a los hombros, sabiendo que ellos participarían en la recreación de la contienda, llevaban sus armas esta vez sin balas originales, solo balas de salva. Mientras los otros permanecían en sus formas robóticas. El portal se abrió haciendo que el vórtice empezara a brillar, el primero en entrar fue Astrotrain, quien los esperaría al otro lado, seguido del pequeño grupo humano y los demás.

Al llegar al otro lado, Astrotrain ya se había transformado en una nave y dejo entrar a los demás, esta vez yendo en vuelo bajo, el puente había sido abierto a las afueras de Inglaterra para luego atravesar el Canal de la Mancha. Estaban nerviosos por lo que verían allá, mas Deadshock, quien no había conocido el lugar.

El cielo se encontraba despejado y una tenue luna, se podía ver el movimiento pasible del mar con el reflejo de la luz de la luna, hasta que se agitaba por el paso de Astrotrain y de un Seeker que se había reunido con ellos después de que un mensaje le había llegado. Era Starscream. Ambos volaron por todo el canal hasta ver que ya había una pequeña mancha terrestre a pocas millas.

-¡Es el punto de salto!- Ludwing se había levantado de su asiento para ver por la ventanilla, empezándose a recordar aquel día, vio su reloj y notó que ya era media noche…era ya 6 de junio. –Wow, justo a esta hora ya nos estaban lanzado con todo los de la artillería allá abajo, todo se iluminaba por los fogonazos brillantes del fuego que se hacía tras las explosiones, los aviones volando después de descender de entre las nubes, nuestro avión se tambaleaba bruscamente mientras hacían el intento de maniobrar y evadir todo fogonazo, pero cuando estallaban justo debajo o a los lados, todos nos caíamos y rápido nos sentábamos, hasta que la luz roja que estaba cerca de la salida apareció, el teniente que iba con nosotros se levantó de forma rápida y con dificultad…era todo por lo que teníamos puesto encima. Nos gritó diciendo que nos levantáramos y engancháramos nuestros arneses al tubo de arriba del techo, éramos diez en total enganchándose a como pudiera, mirando de forma frenética a los lados, al compañero de adelante y al de atrás, pero más por las ventanillas porque ya estábamos viendo como algunos aviones eran víctimas de la metralla y estos reventaban en una enorme explosión o se partían a la mitad y se iban en picada de forma rápida hacia el suelo. Nosotros estábamos asustados, nerviosos y al mismo tiempo emocionados porque esta vez íbamos a saltar de verdad sobre suelo donde el enemigo se apostaba en cada rincón. A nuestro avión estaban por darle pero evadieron, aunque los vidrios de las ventanillas se rompieron y tuvimos que cubrirnos, era tanto el estruendo que la luz verde se encendió y la roja se apagó, el teniente nos vio y gritó con fuerzas de que ya era la hora después de haber revisado equipos entre nosotros, rápidamente saltamos uno a uno por la salida y los paracaídas se abrieron al instante, solo ahí nos dimos cuenta de cuanto era el riesgo que todos estábamos corriendo y la devastación en el cielo y algunas partes ya en tierra, habían escombros ardiendo en algunas zonas…-

Todos en la nave se habían quedado callados, incluso Starscream que había entrado después de que Astrotrain le dejara entrar. No dijeron nada, hasta que aterrizaron cerca de Saint Mere Eglise, Ludwing había hablado donde se debía aterrizar, el lugar donde había aterrizado ese día. Todos salieron, y el soldado salió corriendo en dirección a un pequeño bosque de hierbas altas y arboles grandes, hasta detenerse en un pequeño punto.

-¡Ja! Aquí fue donde yo aterricé, primero me di contra las ramas de ese árbol y luego caí redondo al suelo, admito que me dolió pero, en ese momento no sentía dolor, solo adrenalina. Saqué todas mis cosas de la mochila, en especial mi M1 y desabroché el paracaídas, rompí un pedazo de la tela, no quería olvidarme de eso y salí corriendo de forma agachada, porque las ametralladoras se escuchaban muy cerca, no supe bien si hubieron más que aterrizaron cerca pero ya nos disparaban con todo, pude reunirme con un grupo después y caminamos por las vías del tren. Estuvimos así por un tiempo hasta que el sol salió y por fin había amanecido, solo así pudimos ver la magnitud de todo, habían paracaidistas colgando en uno que otro árbol, pero ya estaban muertos…algunos fueron descubiertos y otros murieron por el golpe o fracturas severas al atorarse con el mismo paracaídas, recogimos municiones y alguna que otra arma hasta que nos fuimos al punto de reunión de todos, nos habían dicho que estaban escasos los que llegaron, faltaba casi el 90% de nosotros.-

El enorme grupo camino despacio, siendo guiamos por Ludwing mientras hablaba de su experiencia. La mayoría admiraba el paisaje del lugar, era muy boscoso, por suerte lo habían dejado así y no habían construido nada. Shadowblaster se detuvo de inmediato al ver un árbol muy curioso, lleno de flores blancas que estaba en la copa de este, los demás lo habían visto y se detuvieron, los soldados alemanes no dijeron nada, sabiendo que era realmente ese tipo de florecilla que crecía ahí.

El soldado americano se acercó despacio y observo detenidamente, hasta tomar una flor y mirarla, poco a poco su expresión fue cambiando de una seria y tranquila a una sorprendida y triste conforme veía la flor. Megatron y Windblade se percataron de eso, pero no quisieron decir nada. Mientras el joven soldado levantaba la mirada para ver las demás florecillas.

-Edelweiss…._jetz, ich bin ein wirklicher soldat_ (ahora, yo soy un verdadero soldado) – Shadowblaster susurró

-Wilhelm, _du immer ein wirklicher Soldat_ (tu siempre has sido un verdadero soldado) – Ludwing se acercó para sonreírle.

Ambos sonrieron y de nuevo continuaron caminando mientras hablaban, hasta que llegaron a la costa justo en la playa Utah después de haber llegado al punto de reunión en Saint Mere Eglise donde había sido en aquel tiempo. A llegar a la playa, ya no estaba tan oscuro, era casi las 5 de la mañana, se podían ver mejor los bunkers que habían quedado y algunos cañones y zanjas que habían sido parte de pequeños caminos que dirigían hacia los bunkers y pequeños cuarteles que habían sobrevivido al paso del tiempo.

Los transformers que habían ido se habían quedado sorprendidos de lo que veían. A pesar del tiempo aun algunas cosas permanecían en pie, tomaron caminos distintos para ver y visitar los lugares que aún quedaban, por un rato la pequeña división había formado dos grupos, unos corrieron a un bunker y otros fueron a la orilla donde el oleaje se detenía y regresaba al océano. Megatron los veía divertido e hizo el conteo para que ellos empezaran con su pequeña recreación. Luego gritaron todos al empezar y hacían sonidos de disparos con la boca y con las manos la mímica de tener armas en ellas, a veces reían y otras gritaban y caían al suelo como si los hubieran herido o matado, al terminar se quedaron quietos en el suelo y comenzaron a reír para luego levantarse y continuar corriendo, esta vez irían a pie hacia Omaha, la playa sangrienta como se le había denominado.

Corrieron casi como media hora de una playa a otra, al llegar, se detuvieron poco a poco justo en la primera mina metálica que sobresalía de entre la arena. Lockburn y Shadow se miraron el uno a otro y caminaron despacio, mientras los demás iban a acomodarse en algunas salientes mientras conversaban. Los 2 Decepticons se habían acercado un poco más a la orilla de la playa, mientras observaban hacia el horizonte.

-Primera vez que vuelvo aquí…y siento que algo me falta –

-Shadow, creo que es porque hasta ahora volviste a este lugar….-

El soldado hace una pequeña risa – ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí a esta playa?-

-La recuerdo…yo si estaba asustado –

-Justo eran ya las 6 de la mañana cuando empezamos a salir de los grandes botes, nosotros en esos botes Higgins como se llamaban, solo abrieron la compuerta del bote y cuando empezamos a navegar hasta la orilla…empecé a tener un poco de miedo, mas por el estruendo de las balas revotando contra la única cosa metálica que nos protegía de las ametralladoras, incluso vi que me volteaste a ver y tenías una cara de espanto que dudo que se me olvide, me viste con los ópticos abiertos hasta el límite y sujetabas el arma tan fuerte que era posible que la quebraras, estabas agachado hasta donde podías, me preguntaste si yo tenía miedo y te dije que no, aunque en el fondo estaba aterrado. Vi a los demás de nuestro bote, algunos rezando, otros que no aguantaban la marea y vomitaban.

Lockburn lo miró por un momento –Aún recuerdo esa pregunta, yo estaba muerto del miedo, y creí que de verdad no tenías miedo, porque no cambiaste de expresión a como habían algunos que si la tenían, aunque la mirada si la tenías algo desorbitada porque no sabías que hacer y cómo sacarnos de eso, luego vi a los demás y estaban así como dijiste, aunque mostraban la misma expresión que tú, tratando de ser serio y estar lo más calmado posible, pero sabiendo a lo que nos enfrentaríamos –

-Y luego cuando nos acercamos, tiran la puerta y que nos llegan todas las balas hacia nosotros, y ahí a como pudimos salimos, yo te tuve que jalar y nos tiramos al agua, todo estaba pesado, el equipo pero no lo solté, me ayudaste a salir del agua porque ya estaba hundiéndome y me estaba ahogando, nos fuimos a la orilla y nos escondimos detrás de esa mina metálica y tratamos de dispararles a los alemanes ahí escondidos, a veces nos tirábamos al suelo y nos cubríamos entre los dos por las explosiones por culpa de la artillería – El Decepticon se volteó hacia los bunkers que aún quedaban en pie, sus ojos estaban casi apagados pero al mismo tiempo desorbitados al estar recordando – Las ametralladoras y las granadas incluso, y todos cayendo a nuestro alrededor. –

Ambos miraron hacia los bunkers, quedándose en silencio, a veces recorrían con la mirada el corto y largo camino que tuvieron que hacer ellos y otros más cuando trataban de acercarse y estar cada vez más cerca y lejos de la vista de las ametralladoras. Caminaron hasta reunirse con los otros y contar de sus experiencias, Starscream los miraba ausente, recordando que había tenido un pequeño sueño justo el día en que habían matado a su protegido.

El Seeker volteó a ver hacia la costa, se había visto aquí ya en el sueño que había tenido, donde de la nada su único mejor y leal amigo se le había aparecido, no en su forma robótica sino en su forma humana, al principio desconcertado sobre eso, pero le restó importancia hasta que vio al soldado sonreír de forma triste y que atrás de este había un punto en donde la luz no dejaba ver más allá de todo, de la nada aparecieron soldados que corrían de la playa hasta ese punto brilloso y desaparecían conforme la luz los tragaba. Se quiso acercar para preguntarle los motivos, pero algo lo detenía y le impedía moverse, vio de nuevo al joven soldado que solo le miraba de forma tranquila y no la mirada loca y perdida de la vez en que lo vio en la Némesis cuando lo habían traído herido gravemente. Quiso hablar y no pudo, se mantuvo quieto, ambos observándose hasta que el soldado se movió ya que otros lo llamaban para ir hacia el punto de luz, él les hizo una seña de que los alcanzaría, vio a Starscream otra vez y volvió a moverse, esta vez para ponerse firmes y hacer un saludo militar de forma lenta, se mantuvo así por unos segundos; Starscream hizo el mismo saludo y el soldado sonrió, se movió y giró completamente hasta irse corriendo directo a la luz y no volver.

Starscream volvió a la realidad cuando Tarn le había dado un golpecito, ya que suponía que no prestaba atención a lo que los chicos contaban, en realidad no presto atención a todo, solo al sueño que tuvo. Suspiró pesadamente y retomó su vista hacia los chicos que continuaban hablando.

Amaneció por completo y la gente que había llegado a presenciar el aniversario de la gran contienda se reunía en todas las playas: Utah, Omaha, Gold, Juno y Sword; al igual que en zonas cercanas a la costa como Point du Hoc. Los veteranos que aun Vivian llegaban y eran recibidos con grandes honores, incluso el grupo al cual se habían sorprendido de que eran los únicos que no habían cambiado en nada, sus apariencias continuaban siendo las mismas, hasta que revelaron sus misterios del porque seguían siendo aún jóvenes. No fue un susto ni terror, sino sorpresa al enterarse de eso, fueron los únicos que siendo de otro planeta decidieron abandonarlo todo y pelear a lado de humanos y no utilizar ninguna tecnología avanzada a pesar de que si la utilizaran el curso de la historia hubiera cambiado.

Estuvieron en toda la celebración, hasta que los actores que reencarnaban a algunos soldados llegaron vestidos con sus uniformes, los jóvenes se cambiaron y se colocaron uniformes, los mismos que usaron durante la contienda, esta vez hubo un invitado inesperado…Megatron; a quien por un pequeño gusto se le dio un uniforme americano y le dieron el permiso para participar.

En cada playa se había preparado lo mismo, empezaron los grupos con la recreación acerca de la invasión, colocaron pequeñas bombas inofensivas debajo de la arena, sacaron cañones con balas de salva al igual que los soldados que se le otorgaron sus armas y las balas, iniciaron e hicieron la invasión, caos por todas partes. Explosiones y disparos, esta vez Megatron tenía que estar detrás de sus creaciones, ya que a Deadshock le habían dejado participar. Ludwing, Shadow y Lockburn volvieron a sus andanzas esta vez no como una división, sino como los 3 soldados que pelearon…en aquel entonces no existía la 2da Division Fantasma.

El acto duro bastante tiempo hasta que culminaron con fuegos artificiales y honras a los soldados que habían caído en la contienda más grande de la historia, visitaron los enormes cementerios donde las cruces blancas predominaban, esta vez algunos familiares que pudieron ir colocaban adornos florales a sus difuntos. Algo emotivo para todos.

Estando ya acabada la ceremonia y algunos empezaban a retirarse para visitar, Shadowblaster, Lockburn y Ludwing se habían acercado a la estatua de Richard Winters, miembro de la Easy Company y a quien todos respetaban y querían. Estuvieron observándolo por un momento hasta que dejaron pequeñas flores a los pies de la estatua y luego un saludo militar. Luego, partieron hacia Carentan, el último sitio que visitarían.

Al llegar, estando ya atardeciendo, Schereiber fue el primero en adelantarse, estaba ya algo cambiado el lugar pero podía recordarse, sobretodo porque su punto de pelea fue en el bosque Bocage.

-¡Ah! ¡Llegamos a casa! – Schereiber estaba emocionado al llegar, tirando su pequeño cubo al suelo – ¡Comando, Kriegsmarine! – Su cubo brillaba y este se iba transformando en un enorme King Tiger, hasta que este estuvo ya en óptimas condiciones el tanquista pudo subirse y quedarse dentro de la escotilla dejando una parte del cuerpo afuera.

-¿Otra vez haciendo tus idioteces, alemán? – Valera sonrió de forma inocente.

-¡Calla ruso, estas en territorio desconocido, este es mi reino! – El tanquista alemán rio con ganas-

-Otra vez sus estupideces…-Pathfinder tuvo que quitarse el kepi solo para golpearse la frente.

-Haha, no, como sea, aquí es donde vine a parar cuando mi superior estaba solicitando refuerzos porque… ¡los americanos habían entrado, yo! Schereiber, tanquista a lado de Michael Wittman batallamos ferozmente con nuestros tanques, por todo el bosque estuvimos por varios días resistiendo hasta que… ¡PUM! ¡Se nos acabó la munición! – El tanquista coloca sus manos a los lados de su cabeza haciendo una mueca de susto –Nos cargó el tren ese día, los americanos traían sus Sherman y sus Stuart, al igual que los ingleses con sus Mark, y de la nada… ¡Sus aviones en el cielo! ¡Bombarderos a nosotros! –Miró hacia el cielo con cara de sorpresa y terror – ¡Nos lanzaron de todo, sus bombas oh qué horror! –

-A este ya le picó algo – Fortress Maximus tuvo que decirlo en voz baja mientras lo seguía escuchando-

–Dramático el niño – Chromedome lo dijo en susurro.

Schereiber se quedó en silencio por un momento y volvió a verlos – ¡BOOM! –Hizo que todos dieran un respingo por su grito – ¡Tuvimos que tirarnos de nuestros tanques y correr por nuestras vidas porque los muy ocurrentes nos tiraban sus bombas! Después no se vio nada, solo una enorme cortina de humo y tierra…hasta que se disipo completamente y vimos todos nuestros tanques….eliminados –Sus manos bajaron hasta sostenerse en la orilla de la escotilla – La división se acabó, al menos la mía, me quedé sin mi preciado Tiger hasta que, este señor….este gran mech llamado Tarn, me volvió a la vida con ese invento del cubito, ¡Vielen dank mein freund!, voy a cuidar muy bien este Tiger porque es una parte de mi…y de mi transformación claro – Rio después con ganas.

El grupo estuvo ahí por un rato, los muchachos decidieron jugar sin importar de que bando estuvieran, volvieron a lanzarse, a hacer que disparaban o a hacer como si volaran, los demás los siguieron, usaron sus holoformas y los acompañaron, Windblade estuvo detrás de su sparkmate para cuidarla de los que querían darle caza, divirtiéndose un poco a pesar de que debía tener cuidado por sus futuros sparklings, Shadow sería un buen padre y estaba segura de que le contaría de esto a sus niños.

Un rato después habían aparecido un grupo de Decepticons al mando de Galvatron, el enorme grupo tuvo que detenerse y ver su estrategia de defensa, cosa que tuvieron que omitir al ver que su rival venia en son de paz…por primera vez.

Optimus fue el primero en tener que desactivar su holoforma – ¿Qué quieres Galvatron?, no es momento para pelear –

-No vengo a pelear, Optimus Prime, esta vez vine solo por curiosidad, porque cierto muchacho demente y estúpido me envió un mensaje pidiendo un cese al fuego de forma temporal – El Decepticon vio de reojo a Shadowblaster, quien por ahora lo miraba con una mirada de odio. –Decidí darle un vistazo a esto, y ver qué tan importante era…la verdad es que, una parte entendió lo que significa ser un antiguo soldado que peleó con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final – Caminó hasta acercarse al soldado y agacharse un poco para verlo – Por fin entendí tu fuerza, muchacho, no es como la de cualquier otro, esta es muy diferente…vine a ver si eso era tan importante y por lo que vi lo es, _Soldado de tres ejércitos_ – El Decepticon rio y luego se levantó – ¿Podemos unirnos al menos por hoy en esto? ¿Y ver que se siente por un pequeño momento?-

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pensando si era cierto lo que él decía más al ver las holoformas recién activadas de Galvatron y sus Decepticons. Decidieron tomarlos en cuenta y retomar el juego. Esta vez se divirtieron aún más ya que alguien había podido traer una motocicleta en la que todos se querían subir al mismo tiempo, tuvieron que hacer votaciones y subir en pareja. Estuvieron así por una hora hasta que vieron que estaba atardeciendo.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué tal si volvemos a Omaha? Creo que ya está un poco más libre después de todo –

-¿Volver? ¿Porque hermano? –Deadshock lo miró con expresión curiosa.

-Quiero mostrarles algo – El soldado sonrió luego de ver a sus dos mejores amigos y a los demás, sabiendo de que se trataba.

Recogieron sus cosas y partieron otra vez hacia la playa, esta vez hablaban de esto y lo otro al estar animados conforme el sol iba cayendo, esta vez Blitzwing se ofreció a llevar a los soldados transformándose en un jeep Willys. Al llegar a la playa, estaba ahora con menos gente y estaba mucho más calmado que unas horas antes.

-Vengan…-El joven Decepticon se bajó y los guió a todos a sentarse en la arena –Este tal vez sea el único atardecer que verán juntos, es uno de los mejores por lo que yo pienso – Se giró hacia el océano mirando la caída del sol –Después de que la invasión había acabado, yo estaba en un camión junto con otros, porque estaba herido, tenía metralla en la pierna así que tuve que quedarme en un camión mientras llegaban a revisarme. Ludwing apareció junto con Lock y se subieron para hacerme compañía, por suerte teníamos una bonita vista, esa vez habían cientos y cientos de soldados caminando en fila para adentrase y tomar otras posiciones, iríamos a otro lado después de todo. Pero, nos olvidamos de eso por un momento cuando veíamos el paisaje, quitando a los soldados muertos que estaban aún siendo recogidos; era…bueno, una inmensidad de barcos anclados, eran varios y en el aire iban algunos aviones que volaban de regreso, nos quedamos viendo un rato el sol puesto ya donde tocaba el mar, uno de los mejores atardeceres que vimos ese día…y justamente hoy lo vuelvo a ver de la misma manera – Sonrió para luego sentarse a lado de sus amigos. – Lo admito, este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida –

-No Shadow, este es nuestro mejor día, gracias por dárnoslo, pequeño – Megatron le sonrió a su creación.

-Bienvenidos a casa…2da División Fantasma – Schereiber sonrió mientras se acomodaba.

-  
**_Lista de OCs que me pertenecen:_**

**_Shadowblaster/ Wilhelm Friedrich von Stauffenberg, Ludwing von Heinkel, Lockburn, Schereiber, Pathfinder, Valera Chavanov, Sussmuth - todos ellos son de mi autoría._**  
_**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia de la cual me siento muy feliz, abajo dejo la canción a la que se referian los que estaban en el Bar de Swerve : P el nombre de la canción es Blood Upon the Risers. Reviews pls.**_

_He was just a cherry trooper and he surely shook with fright_

_He checked off his equipment and made sure his pack was tight;_

_He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar,_

_"You ain't gonna jump no more!"_

_(CHORUS)_

_Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,_

_He ain't gonna jump no more!_

_"Is everybody happy?" cried the Sergeant looking up,_

_Our Hero feebly answered "Yes," and then they stood him up;_

_He jumped into the icy blast, his static line unhooked,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_(CHORUS)_

_He counted long, he counted loud, he waited for the shock,_

_He felt the wind, he felt the cold, he felt the awful drop,_

_The silk from his reserve spilled out and wrapped around his legs,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_(CHORUS)_

_The risers swung around his neck, connectors cracked his dome,_

_Suspension lines were tied in knots around his skinny bones;_

_The canopy became his shroud; he hurtled to the ground._

_And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_(CHORUS)_

_The days he'd lived and loved and laughed kept running through his mind,_

_He thought about the girl back home, the one he'd left behind;_

_He thought about the medics and wondered what they'd find,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_(CHORUS)_

_The ambulance was on the spot, the jeeps were running wild,_

_The medics jumped and screamed with glee, rolled up their sleeves and smiled,_

_For it had been a week or more since last a 'chute had failed,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_(CHORUS)_

_He hit the ground, the sound was "Splat," his blood went spurting high,_

_His comrades then were heard to say: "A helluva way to die!"_

_He lay there rolling round in the welter of his gore,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_(CHORUS)_

_(slowly, solemnly)_

_There was blood upon the risers, there were brains upon the chute,_

_Intestines were a'dangling from his Paratrooper suit,_

_He was a mess; they picked him up, and poured him from his boots,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more_

_(CHORUS)_

_They operated all night through but it was_

_in despair,_

_For every bone that he possessed was ruined_

_beyond repair;_

_And so he was buried then, his silken 'chute_

_his shroud,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_(CHORUS)_

_They say he went to heaven and arriving_

_there I'm told,_

_He got a pair of silver boots and a para-_

_chute of gold;_

_He may be very happy there but I'll stick_

_here below,_

_Cause he ain't gonna jump no more._

_Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,_

_He ain't gonna jump no more!_


End file.
